


A Frisky Blind Date

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Dating, Embarrassment, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Frans Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: For day one of frans week. I wish more people would have signed up for the challenge but what can I do.





	A Frisky Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: Woo how are you guys doing? Missed me? I got to say I love to see this placed as a challenge on Ao3 properly this year, but we learn as we go am I right? Anyway on to the story. I took some time to write it up since I wanted to make sure that everyone knows the Frans community is as strong as ever. Especially after the Tumblr purge in December last year.

Frisk and Papyrus had a pretty nice day just hanging out. Frisk was taking a vacation from her ambassador duties since she hasn’t taken a vacation or a day off in two years. And recently she felt herself wearing thin. No vacations or even time off when she was sick and tired. Going home meant dealing with her mother trying to set her up with some nice young monster she met “who would be perfect for her.” And her father would tell her that she needs to get herself out there and dating. But this was better spending time with one of my best friends watching some mindless television.

“YOU KNOW FRISK I’VE BEEN WONDERING WHY YOU ARE STILL SO SINGLE AFTER WE HAD THAT DATE SO LONG AGO, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE MOVED ON BY NOW.” Papyrus was giving me an inquisitive look. Bringing up that “date” we had when I was much younger. Still, the most awkward thing I’ve done is to chat in the middle of the battle, I flirted with Papyrus and the dominoes effect that happened afterward still make me blush till this day. Especially since I wasn’t at all broken up at being rejected.

“I haven’t seen you even talk about dating anyone since then.”

“I KNOW I’M HARD SKELETON TO MOVE PASS WITH MY DASHING GOOD LOOKS AND MY INTRICATE PUZZLE CREATING SKILLS, BUT I PROMISED YOU FRISK THAT I WOULD HELP YOU FIND THE SECOND-BEST OPTION.”

_Oh no Paps not you too! I don’t care about my love life and you should either. Damn it he’s actually insistent on finding me someone let me try to gently dissuade him of the idea. If I do it just right, I might convince he doesn’t have to help me find love._

“Paps it’s okay I don’t think I’ll ever even meet someone as even second best compared to you truly, I’m fine not dating I doubt I’ll ever find someone that could compare to you!” _If I know Papyrus at all he’ll get so engrossed in the compliments that he will forget all about this. He will get all flustered and drop it._

_Well damn, I apparently don’t know him that well at all! Were my thoughts as I had found myself gussied up sitting at the table in Papyrus new home as he told me I should look my finest for the movie he got that it was fancy, and we should look the same as the movie. He had invited Sans and Papyrus’s all but name boyfriend Napstablook to watch the movie with us._

Knowing Sans was coming to these things made make sure that I looked my best even if he came down looking the way he usually does I rarely saw him with my duties. Though who my mystery date was still up in the air Papyrus wasn’t a subtle skelly. He invited Sans to be nice and I doubt Papyrus knows the affection I have for his older brother. No one knows and I’m gonna die with that particular secret. So, who Papyrus set me up with who else got invite? Who knows maybe someone like Aaron or maybe a tsundplane? I felt jitters ass I did my face again since I was in no mood to meet the ire of Papyrus for purposely sabotaging the blind date. Papyrus is perceptive enough to know if I wasn’t trying like when I got dragged to a convention with him Alphys and Undyne in group cosplay and I refused to get into character. He spent the after telling me how important and fun getting into character should be to me that being able to immolate and properly portray those aspects seemed fun but to me, I had the flu and I felt weak and just wanted to rest. But I wasn’t someone who enjoyed cosplay, to begin with. I rather get to work on the proposal on monster marriages internationally at the time that I only got through by the skin of my teeth and a very charismatic speech. Appealing to their sensibility and the fact it would help internationally lifting the esteem of those who passed it.

But Papyrus is the one setting this up, so I bet all the spider donuts I have at home that he has not intentions of being there it’s a blind date at the house with Sans watch out in case the date goes horribly wrong. like as if I can act my way out of a date before. its not like I’m going to end up on a DATE only happen to a monster who are legitimately serious about compatibility and its something I’ve only done it twice with Papyrus and I got roped into with Alphys.

I was wearing heels and my nice blue dress that shimmer and shines. my hair was down and nice. _Hey just because I didn’t want to go on another blind doesn’t mean I have to like a garbage can for no reason. If I do somehow to end up going somewhere, I might as well look nice so I can feel better about wasting so much time. I look beautiful a smile gracing my face the only makeup being some lipstick on my lips. I may not want to be a garbage can, but I wasn’t going to give this monster hope at something a blind date is awkward enough without one of the other people involved hoping they’ll be a second date after this one. It doesn’t matter what happens there’s only one guy man or monster who would ever warrant a second date but considering we’ve technically had two but never acknowledge them but what can I do right? That’s my deck not much I can do about since before I came around Sans hated humans and while we’ve had moments it always feels like he’s tolerating me instead of wanting me around. Much shown any interest in anyone in the 5 years I’ve known him he doesn’t date, doesn’t show an interest in dates and if he realized anyone was interested, I doubt he’d gave them a second glance. Dizzy down at Grillby’s, Meg Shryen’s agent, Tina Mettaton’s manager at his aboveground resort all of them have shown interest openly without shame and have tried to get attention to no avail._

“Welp let’s get this over with,” _Frisk said out loud to no in particular as she was getting close to Papyrus’s and Sans house. Taking a deep breath and calming her mind she wasn’t really nervous about this her vacation hadn’t even been going two weeks strong and she been three dates a day whenever her mom caught her, she had set up another one. And she didn’t have the heart tell her mother no. She hoped it wouldn’t be as bad as those._

_Smoothing out her dress she stood in front of their door knock harder than she normally would on it, knowing full well that Papyrus is going to pull the same thing he did when he wanted me and Undyne to become friends. Sans locked up being the chaperone. I’m way too old to need a bodyguard much less a minder. I knew if anyone is getting the door it was Sans who if he doesn’t hear the knock won’t get it._

“Alright, I’m on my way hold your horses. I’ll hold the hay for ya.” _I felt a slight smile on my face. At least he’s in a good mood today if he’s not making knock-knock jokes._

Opening the door Sans was actually dressed his best apparently, he was going along with the dress code that Papyrus demanded they would wear.

“Hey Sans! I see you're following the dress code tonight.”  Frisk walked over to the couch apparently the blue ray was already on it’s just waiting for one us to press play. There was a teasing tone in my her the smile was genuine on her face.

“Well, I can’t let my baby bro down now. Especially since he decides to set me up on a blind date tonight.” Sans said from the kitchen.

Frisk could feel cold shock running through her spine her heart was racing a mile a minute. _he didn’t! Papyrus didn’t do what I think he did!_

“He didn’t give me any details just that she would be obviously dressed to the nines like me,” Sans said as came over with snacks filling up the oft-ignored coffee table.

“Uhhh.” I felt my face getting so red because it feels like I’m boiling that the steam would come off my face too. _goddammit_ , _Papyrus_ _you_ _did! Why can’t the ground_ _open up and get me out of here?_

“Welp Frisk are you alright _?_ You seem to be turning into a tomato hopefully you don’t melt into tomato juice I’d be sad to see you gone.” Taking his spot next to her on the couch. His grin reaching his eyes.

“Apparently, I’m your blind date for tonight since I was told I would be getting the second-best choice to Papyrus.”

“I can believe baby bro Wow I didn’t know my baby bro had it in him! I doubt he ever wanted you to tell me that, but I will ask if he really wanted to unintentionally roast and prank me

“I get it I’ll leave be you expected some monster girl and I wasn’t what you expected I can go home.” She said getting up from the couch almost going towards the door almost completely embarrassed that this whole thing might just be a joke to everyone minus her. _I can just cry, and pretend things are fine tomorrow._

“I didn’t say I was disappointed just a little shock frisky. I always assumed flirty thing like you? got snatched up ages ago. Any time you get a vacation time I heard about some monster or colleague you are dating. I assumed your schedule would be a little too busy to entertain the idea of punny lazy bag bones like me.” Sans who usually very easy going seemed also shy and timid and would take off the minute he heard me agree with his statement as he wasn’t looking at me at all but looking down from his spot in the living room.

_I felt like myself shocked in to silence what … Sans, what did I hear him right did he just say?_

Frisk feels like her mind is slowly turned to mush. Feeling like she’s an inch away from fainting. _I can feel my reality just flip upside down and I’m trying to make sense of what I just heard. Like a dream come to life, I can’t really believe this is happening or where I am right now because it was just too surreal even for even my wildest daydreams to conceive._

 _This is real._ Taking a deep breath before she started to hyperventilate from the shock. Making this more real, Sans wasn’t even looking at her as kicked the ground in some version of defeat like she was going to reject him in his face. A blue tint covered his skull. _I wasn’t dreaming this real Sans wanted to date me as much as I have been interested in him. Feeling my determination rising within my soul. I decided to be bold_

“Sans I’ve been getting set up on blind dates. I thought you weren’t interested in humans that way.” Leaning down I kiss his cheekbones.

“Let’s get on with this DATE, shall we?”

Sans looked up his eye lights in the shape of stars making me gasp. She was unable to stop the goofy smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: Cute love like hate please leave a comment a kudos shows the support I need to continue writing remember I survived the Tumblr purge because I knew people were waiting. I’m wondering how many people will take the idea of how I do. How many direction others will do with it?


End file.
